


love is a laserquest

by fuckforever



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love Triangles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckforever/pseuds/fuckforever
Summary: Sansa is into older men.(text in both english and italian)





	1. the lawyer and the architect

Jorah slowly caressed her hair, while Sansa dozed distractedly with her head on his chest. It was as any day in the summer, the streets of King's Landing were empty and the sun was setting on the horizon. Most of the citizens of the capital had decided to spend the month of August in Dorne, among lush gardens and clear waters. But not Sansa. She would have taken a vacation when she finished her job, not before.  
Villa Targaryen was coming beautifully, according to plans; Sansa was in charge of the renovation project, and that work was too important to delegate it to others, as someone had advised. Besides, it was her wedding present to Daenerys and Jon.  
Jorah was her sweet distraction in those stressful days. She met him by chance on a rather difficult working day. He was Dany's lawyer, as well as a close friend of hers, and she had taken him to the villa to show him how the work was progressing. Sansa had immediately found him a charming, sweet man, with his honey-colored hair and kind blue eyes. He wore a slight beard and fine lines marked his face; but he was handsome.  
Jorah had been in love with Daenerys once, yet he felt as attracted to Sansa as he had never been to anyone else.  
Sansa was beautiful. She had diaphanous skin, big blue eyes and long vermilion hair. Like a goddess, cold and deadly.  
He had invited her to dinner and their connection was immediate, leading them prematurely to each other's beds. But they had not found it wrong, no, and, after several months, everything went smoothly.  
They had never spoken of a serious relationship, but after all they knew each other better than newlyweds do. Sansa told Jorah about her life, her problems, her desires. And Jorah listened to her with pleasure, advised her, made her laugh.  
It was a perfect relationship, much less hypocritical than many other engagements that were seen around, such as that between Cersei Lannister and Euron Greyjoy or that between Margaery Tyrell and Tommen Baratheon.  
Sansa was twenty-five years old, she had a job she loved, a nice family, and she had Jorah. Her mother kept asking her if she had met someone, silently hoping to see her settle down with a young man of high hopes; Sansa hated lying to her, hated having to tell Catelyn that no, the job occupied most of her time, she wasn't ready to meet anyone.  
Sansa hated the whole false situation that had arisen, but knew that she had to keep her position.  
She was always different from her brothers. Perhaps she had once thought that life was a song, had dreamt of marrying a young, handsome and strong man, madly in love with her, and had believed that she would always be happy. Then she grew up, and she met Joffrey, and then Ramsey. . .  
She had never been lucky with relationships, but surely she had learned one thing: no one is as it seems.  
That's why she found it so difficult to talk to others about Jorah. They had such a genuine, pure relationship. She didn't want to think that even that would be ruined sooner or later.  
“What are you thinking about, San?" She just smiled when he whispered those few words.  
She turned to one side and smiled, “I'd like to have dinner with you.”  
Jorah raised an eyebrow. “Dinner with me? You mean, out?"  
Sansa nodded, “We've been fucking for months now. You're Dany's lawyer, I can always say it was a meeting about the Villa.”  
Jorah laughed at her shamelessness: “A lawyer and an architect who go to dinner, drink champagne and look at each other as we look at each other?"  
Sansa shook her shoulders. “I don't care about the others, Jo. And my family's up north. Dany and Jon are on vacation. I don't care if the Lannisters see us.”  
“Sansa. . .” Jorah sighed, “Are you sure? I know you prefer to be discreet.”  
“I'm happy with this thing we have, Jo, and I want to go out with you. So?"  
The man smiled and approached her face for a kiss; she immediately took advantage of it, biting his lip and riding on him. Sansa caught a flash of excitement in his eyes.  
“We're going to dinner" he said. “But not before this" he overturned the positions and began to kiss her with passion.  
Sansa laughed against his lips and got completely lost in the moment.

 

King's landing in August was quite empty, and if on the one hand Sansa loved the tranquility of the city at that time, on the other hand she knew that the chances of meeting known people increased. That night, extraordinarily, she didn't care.  
She just wanted to feel normal, young, go out, have fun and not think about anything else. Watching Jorah, laughing with him, pretending to be his girlfriend.  
She had worn a white dress tight at the waist, which exalted her slender figure. Jorah was wearing a white linen shirt and some black, elegant pants. They were a beautiful couple, thought Sansa, as she walked alongside the man along the streets of the capital.  
Jorah had booked at Mockinbird's, perhaps thinking of doing her a favor, considering that it was one of the most prestigious places in the city, certainly a good place if you wanted to be secluded, since the tables were well away from each other and separated by plants and various dividers.  
He was wrong, but Sansa had been too carried away by his enthusiasm to say anything to him. The place belonged to Petyr Baelish, a man that everyone who lived in the capital could not but know.  
Baelish was an important businessman who dealt mainly with the Lannisters and was famous for always getting what he wanted. Sansa had met him when his family had stayed in the capital for a period, when she was much younger and more naive.  
Baelish had also had business with his father at the time, and Sansa had often met him in the hotel where they stayed.  
He came to talk to Eddard Stark, yet he always arrived early and found a way to exchange a few words with his mother, and with her too.  
Since living alone in King's Landing, she had met him at several events. Last time, at Daenerys and Jon's engagement ceremony.  
Dany's company had close relations with Littlefinger, so he was called in the working environment, and for this reason the girl was forced to invite him.  
He was certainly a fascinating and mysterious man, but Sansa felt a sense of danger to have him around. And also for this reason she had declined his offer to dine with him.  
Baelish had been quite hurt in his pride, and the girl still saw that defiant air he had emanated when he said to her, “One day you'll give in.”  
Jorah knew nothing about their past, he actually knew very little about Littlefinger; he just wanted to take Sansa to a nice restaurant and distract her from the amount of work that forced her to wake up every day at dawn.  
Sansa thought that Baelish probably wouldn't be at the club. After all, he had activities all over the country.  
But Sansa had forgotten that in summer most businessmen didn’t leave the capitol, like other people did. And Petyr Baelish was no less of a workaholic than they were.  
So, at the same time that she and Jorah crossed the threshold of the place, Sansa began to feel a sense of danger that she knew well. While she and Jorah were sipping a martini at the bar, before sitting at their table, a pair of gray-green eyes rested on the girl until she felt observed. Sansa looked up to meet the curious gaze of Petyr Baelish, who raised an eyebrow, grinned, and walked towards her.

 

Jorah le accarezzava i capelli lentamente, mentre Sansa sonnecchiava distratta con la testa sul suo petto. Era un qualsiasi giorno d’estate, le strade di Approdo del Re erano vuote e il sole tramontava all’orizzonte. La maggior parte dei cittadini della capitale aveva deciso di trascorrere il mese di agosto a Dorne, tra giardini rigogliosi e acque limpide. Ma non Sansa. Si sarebbe presa una vacanza quando avrebbe finito il lavoro, non prima.  
Villa Targaryen stava venendo magnificamente, secondo i piani; Sansa era a capo del progetto di ristrutturazione, e quel lavoro era troppo importante per delegarlo ad altri, come qualcuno aveva consigliato. D’altronde, era il suo regalo di nozze per Daenerys e Jon.  
Jorah era la sua dolce distrazione in quei giorni stressanti. Lo aveva conosciuto per caso, in un giorno di lavoro abbastanza difficile. Era l’avvocato di Dany, oltre che un suo caro amico, e lei lo aveva portato nella villa per mostrargli come stavano procedendo i lavori. Sansa lo aveva trovato da subito un uomo affascinante, dolce, con quei suoi capelli color miele e i gentili occhi blu. Portava una leggera barba e delle linee sottili gli marcavano il viso; ma era bello.  
Jorah era stato innamorato di Daenerys, un tempo, eppure si sentì attratto da Sansa come non lo era mai stato da nessun’altra.  
Sansa era bellissima. Aveva la pelle diafana, dei grandi occhi azzurri e lunghi capelli vermigli. Come una dea, fredda e letale.  
L’aveva invitata a cena e la loro connessione era stata immediata, conducendoli prematuramente l’uno del letto dell’altra. Ma non lo avevano trovato sbagliato, no, e, dopo diversi mesi, tutto procedeva liscio.  
Non avevano mai parlato di una relazione seria, ma in fondo si conoscevano meglio di due sposi. Sansa raccontava a Jorah della sua vita, dei suoi problemi, dei suoi desideri. E Jorah la ascoltava con piacere, la consigliava, la faceva ridere.  
Era un rapporto perfetto, molto meno ipocrita di tanti altri fidanzamenti che si vedevano in giro, come quello tra Cersei Lannister e Euron Greyjoy o quello tra Margeary Tyrell e Tommen Baratheon.  
Sansa aveva venticinque anni, un lavoro che amava, una bella famiglia, e aveva Jorah. Sua madre continuava a chiederle se avesse conosciuto qualcuno, sperando silenziosamente di vederla sistemarsi con un giovane di belle speranze; Sansa odiava mentirle, odiava dover dire a Catelyn che no, il lavoro prendeva troppo del suo tempo, non era pronta a conoscere nessuno.  
Sansa odiava tutta quella situazione falsa che si era venuta a creare, ma sapeva che doveva mantenere la sua posizione.  
Era sempre stata diversa dai suoi fratelli. Forse un tempo anche lei aveva pensato che la vita fosse una canzone, aveva sognato di sposare un uomo giovane, bello e forte, innamorato pazzo di lei, e aveva creduto che sarebbe stata sempre felice. Poi era cresciuta, e aveva incontrato Joffrey, e poi Ramsey…  
Non era mai stata fortunata con le relazioni, ma sicuramente una cosa la aveva imparata: nessuno è come sembra.  
Per questo trovava così difficile parlare ad altri di Jorah. Il loro era un rapporto così genuino, puro. Non voleva pensare che anche quello di sarebbe rovinato, prima o poi.  
“A che pensi, San?” lei sorrise appena quando lui sussurrò quelle poche parole.  
Si rigirò su un lato e gli sorrise “Vorrei andare a cena con te.”  
Jorah alzò un sopracciglio “A cena con me? Intendi, fuori?”  
Sansa annuì “Ormai sono mesi che scopiamo. Tanto vale farci vedere insieme; sei l’avvocato di Dany, posso sempre dire che era un incontro riguardante la Villa.”  
Jorah rise alla sua sfrontatezza “Un avvocato e un’architetto che vanno a cena, bevono Champagne e si guardano come ci guardiamo noi?”  
Sansa scosse le spalle “Non mi interessa degli altri, Jo. Solo della mia famiglia. E la mia famiglia è al nord. Dany e Jon sono in vacanza. Che ci vedano i Lannister, non mi interessa.”  
“Sansa…” Jorah sospirò “Ne sei sicura? So che preferisci essere discreta”  
“Sono contenta di questo, Jo, e voglio uscire con te. Allora?”  
L’uomo sorrise e si avvicinò al suo viso per baciarla; lei ne approfittò subito, mordendogli il labbro e mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Sansa colse un guizzo d’eccitazione nei suoi occhi.  
“Andremo a cena” disse lui “Ma non prima di questo” ribaltò le posizioni e cominciò a baciarla con passione.  
Sansa rise contro le sue labbra e si perse completamente nel momento.

 

Approdo del Re in agosto si svuotava abbastanza, e se da una parte Sansa adorava la tranquillità della città in quel periodo, dall’altra sapeva che le probabilità di incontrare gente conosciuta aumentava. Quella sera, straordinariamente, non le importava.  
Voleva solo sentirsi normale, giovane, uscire, divertirsi e non pensare a nient’altro. Guardare Jorah, ridere con lui, fingere di essere la sua fidanzata.  
Aveva indossato un vestito bianco stretto in vita e scollato, che esaltava la sua figura slanciata. Jorah aveva una camicia in lino bianca e dei pantaloni eleganti neri. Erano una bella coppia, pensò Sansa, mentre camminava al fianco dell’uomo lungo le strade della capitale.  
Jorah aveva prenotato al Mockinbird’s, forse pensando di farle un favore, considerando che era uno dei posti più prestigiosi della città, sicuramente un locale giusto se si voleva essere appartati, visto che i tavoli erano ben distanti l’uno dall’altro e separati da piante e divisori vari.  
Si era sbagliato, ma Sansa era stato troppo presa dal suo entusiasmo per dirgli qualcosa. Il locale apparteneva a Petyr Baelish, un uomo che tutti quelli che vivevano nella Capitale non potevano non conoscere.  
Baelish era un importante uomo d’affari che trattava soprattutto con i Lannister ed era famoso per ottenere sempre quello che voleva. Sansa lo aveva conosciuto quando la sua famiglia aveva soggiornato per un periodo nella Capitale, quando lei era molto più giovane ed ingenua.  
Baelish aveva avuto degli affari anche con suo padre, all’epoca, e Sansa lo aveva incontrato spesso nell’hotel in cui alloggiavano.  
Veniva per parlare con Eddard Stark, eppure arrivava sempre in anticipo e trovava un modo per scambiare qualche parola con sua madre, e anche con lei.  
Da quando viveva da sola ad Approdo del Re, lo aveva incontrato a diversi eventi. L’ultima volta, alla cerimonia di fidanzamento di Daenerys e Jon. L’azienda di Dany aveva stretto rapporti con Ditocorto, così veniva chiamato nell’ambiente lavorativo, e per questo la ragazza era stata costretta ad invitarlo.  
Era sicuramente un uomo affascinante, e misterioso, ma Sansa sentiva un senso di pericolo ad averlo intorno. Ed anche per questo aveva declinato la sua offerta di cenare con lui.  
Baelish ne era rimasto abbastanza ferito nell’orgoglio, e la ragazza ancora vedeva quell’aria di sfida che aveva emanato quando lui le aveva detto “Un giorno cederai.”  
Jorah non sapeva niente dei loro trascorsi, conosceva ben poco Ditocorto; voleva solo portare Sansa in un bel ristorante e distrarla dalla mole di lavoro che la costringeva a svegliarsi ogni giorno all’alba.  
Sansa pensò che probabilmente Baelish non sarebbe stato nel locale. Dopotutto, aveva attività in tutto il paese.  
Ma Sansa si era dimenticata che d’estate gli uomini di affari non lasciano mai casa, come fanno tutti gli altri. E Petyr Baelish non era certo meno stakanovista di loro.  
Per cui, nello stesso momento in cui lei e Jorah varcarono la soglia del locale, Sansa iniziò ad avvertire un senso di pericolo che conosceva bene. Mentre lei e Jorah sorseggiavano un Martini al bar, prima di sedersi al loro tavolo, un paio di occhi grigi-verdi si posarono sulla ragazza, fino a che lei non si sentì osservata. Sansa alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello curioso di Baelish, che alzò un sopracciglio, ghignò, e si diresse verso di lei.


	2. moët et chandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner and revelations

“E’ un piacere vederti, Sansa, non pensavo che fossi in città”  
La voce bassa e vellutata di Baelish la fece rabbrividire.  
Sansa si girò per guardare l’uomo che non vedeva da qualche tempo, e odiò sé stessa perché pensò che ogni volta si faceva sempre più affascinante. Ditocorto indossava un abito da sera nero. La camicia leggermente sbottonata gli toglieva gli anni che i suoi capelli brizzolati in parte tradivano; gli occhi grigi-verdi trasmettevano come al solito un’aria di beffa che Sansa trovava insopportabile.  
I tratti del viso affilati ed eleganti si contorsero in un sorriso soddisfatto quando la notò osservarlo.  
Sansa storse il naso al suo commento, sapendo benissimo che Ditocorto conosceva perfettamente la posizione di ogni persona nella capitale.  
“No? Be, eccomi qua” rispose con freddezza, accennando un sorriso finto che non scappò a Jorah.  
Baelish piegò leggermente la testa per lanciargli uno sguardo curioso. “Avvocato Mormont, è una sorpresa vederla di fianco a una donna che non sia Daenerys Targaryen”  
Jorah scosse le spalle e sorrise “Daenerys non è in città, e nel mentre è mio compito gestire i suoi affari.”  
“Affari, certo…” disse Ditocorto prima di posare nuovamente i profondi occhi sulla ragazza.  
“Sei bellissima, Sansa, la mia offerta di una cena permane sempre, lo sai.”  
Lei annuì “Non me lo sono dimenticata, Petyr” disse con aria di sfida, pronunciando quello stesso nome che tante volte aveva evitato di usare. Baelish aveva sempre cercato d’instaurare un rapporto amichevole con lei, ma Sansa non glielo aveva mai lasciato fare.  
Sapere di avere un vantaggio di qualsiasi tipo su di lui la tranquillizzava enormemente.  
Si alzò dall’alta sedia vicina al bancone del bar. “Andiamo a cena?” chiese a Jorah con tono decisamente più gentile, prima di allungargli una mano. Lui la guardò sorpreso, prima di alzarsi a sua volta e prenderla nella sua.  
Baelish sembrò contrariato da quello scambio, ma non lo diede molto a vedere “Buon proseguimento, chiederò al mio maitre di farvi avere il miglior champagne. Omaggio della casa; sono molto felice che abbiate scelto il mio ristorante per parlare di affari” Pronunciò le sue parole vellutate in un sibilo che fece venire i brividi a Sansa. Poi fece un cenno a Jorah, e se ne andò.

 

“Non sapevo che lo conoscessi”  
“Chi?”  
“Baelish”  
“Tutti conoscono Ditocorto” rispose svogliatamente Sansa, mentre mordeva un pezzo di salmone.  
“E’ uno degli uomini più pericolosi del paese, San.” Disse Jorah con aria preoccupata. Lei gli sorrise dolcemente e gli diede una carezza gentile sulla mano.  
“Lo so, Jo, ma non mi fa paura.”  
“E’ proprio questo che mi preoccupa. A Baelish tu piaci, è ovvio.”  
“Si? E’ un peccato che a me piaccia tu, allora.”  
Jorah scosse la testa, come faceva spesso quando lei si comportava da ragazzina quale era e lui doveva fare l’adulto. Sansa era sempre stata impavida, e ciò lo metteva in estrema difficoltà.  
“San, lui ha capito di noi.”  
“Era proprio quello che volevo, Jorah. Tu sei l’avvocato di Dany e un uomo assolutamente rispettabile. Ditocorto ha affari con Daenerys. Spero che non sia così imbecille da inimicarsi una compagnia così importante come quella dei Targaryen.”  
Jorah sembro pensarci su mentre sorseggiava delicatamente il suo champagne.  
“Tu non sai cosa farebbe un uomo per avere ciò che desidera, soprattutto se ciò che desidera è una donna come te.”  
Sansa rise appena, mentre le sue guance acquisivano un lieve rossore “Stai zitto Mormont, sembri mio padre.”  
Jorah alzò un sopracciglio “Essere paragonato a Eddard Stark non è per niente male. E’ un grand’uomo, lui. Ditocorto è solo un avvoltoio.”  
Sansa sospirò “Non pensiamo a lui, siamo insieme. E questa sera non sarà rovinata da Petyr Baelish.”  
Jorah annuì e sostenne il suo sguardo per un po’ “Siamo insieme?”  
“Che intendi?”  
“Oggi mi hai detto che scopiamo da un po’. Per te è questo che facciamo, scopare?”  
“Be, lo facciamo la maggior parte del tempo” disse Sansa ridendo.  
“E non mi lamento, San. Ma io ci tengo a te.”  
“E io ci tengo a te, Jo. Ma sai che le cose non sono semplici ad Approdo del Re.”  
“Le cose potrebbero essere semplici, sei tu che sei tutta complicata.”  
Sansa si fermò con la forchetta a metà tra il piatto e la bocca, alzò lo sguardo sull’uomo davanti a lei e aggrottò la fronte. “Sai la mia storia.”  
“So che hai incontrato due uomini schifosi, Sansa, ma non ti devi chiudere in te stessa per questo motivo.”  
“Non mi chiudo in me stessa, Jo, tu sai tutto di me.”  
“Eppure non ti ho” sospirò lui, lasciandosi andare sullo schienale della sedia.  
Sansa si stupì di quelle parole, e diede colpa a sé stessa per aver lasciato che l’alcol li rendesse così trasparenti e vulnerabili.  
“Nessuno mi ha, nè mi avrà mai.” Disse decisa.  
“Sai che non intendevo dire questo. Vorrei soltanto che questa sera, questa cena, questa situazione, fossero la normalità. Vorrei che uscissimo sempre, vorrei fare tante cose con te. Ma mi sfuggi sempre dalle mani…”  
Sansa guardò Jorah, e per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva si chiese che cosa gli stesse facendo.  
Jorah le aveva raccontato dell’amore che aveva provato per Daenerys, di come il suo cuore si fosse spezzato quando lei lo aveva rifiutato per poi incontrare Jon. Sapeva quanto buono fosse il cuore dell’uomo che aveva davanti, sapeva che si meritava il mondo, e il suo amore, e tutto ciò che potesse desiderare. E in quel momento la ragazza si sentì terribilmente egoista per non aver mai pensato a cosa lui volesse da lei.  
“Pensavo che ad entrambi andasse bene così, Jo. Per me tu sei… Sei Jorah. Sei la persona di cui mi fido, con cui mi confido. E’ così perfetto quello che c’è tra di noi, non vorrei rovinarlo.”  
Jorah annuì gravemente.  
“Ho provato con tutte le mie forze a non legarmi a te come mi ero legato a lei.”  
A Sansa mancò per un attimo il respiro.  
“Jo…”  
“No, Sansa, lascia stare, non voglio creare una brutta atmosfera, parliamo d’altro.”  
“Ci tengo davvero a te, sono sincera.”  
Jorah sorrise e le prese la mano nelle sue, eppure il suo sguardo, pensò Sansa, era estremamente triste.  
“Si, lo so.” Disse “Lo champagne mi fa male”  
“Colpa di Baelish, ancora una volta.” Commentò Sansa.  
Jorah rise appena, e stava per replicare quando un cameriere si avvicinò loro.  
“Scusate l’interruzione, signori. Siete stati invitati dal Signor Baelish ad assistere allo spettacolo che si terrà nel lounge sotterraneo dopo cena. Ovviamente, il tutto offerto dalla casa.”  
Jorah e Sansa si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
“Ovviamente…” disse la ragazza, prima di prendere il calice davanti a sé e bere ciò che rimaneva del costosissimo champagne che Baelish aveva loro regalato.

“It’s good to see you, Sansa. I didn't think you'd be in town.”  
Baelish's low, velvety voice made her shiver.  
Sansa turned to look at the man she hadn't seen for some time, and hated herself because she thought that every time she saw him he became more and more fascinating. Littlefinger was wearing an elegant, black suit. The slightly unbuttoned shirt took away from him the years that his gray hair partly betrayed; the gray-green eyes transmitted, as usual, an air of mockery that Sansa found unbearable.  
The sharp and elegant facial features twisted into a satisfied smile when he noticed she was staring at him.  
Sansa flinched at his comment, knowing full well that Littlefinger knew perfectly well the position of each person in the capital.  
“Didn’t you? Well, here I am" she answered coldly, hinting a fake smile that did not escape Jorah.  
Baelish bent his head slightly to give him a curious look. “Attorney Mormont, it's a surprise to see you next to a woman who isn’t Daenerys Targaryen.”  
Jorah shook his shoulders and smiled, “Daenerys isn't in town, and it's my job to run her business in her absence”  
“Her business, of course. . .” Littlefinger said before he laid his deep eyes on the girl again.  
“You look beautiful, Sansa, the offer I made to you is still valid. Come to dinner with me, sometime.”  
She nodded, “I haven't forgotten, Petyr," she said with a defiant air, pronouncing the same name she had so often avoided using. Baelish had always tried to establish a friendly relationship with her, but Sansa had never let him.  
Knowing that she had any kind of advantage over him reassured her enormously.  
She got up from her high chair next to the bar counter. “Shall we go to dinner?" she asked Jorah in a much gentler tone before she extended her hand. He looked at her surprised, before getting up in turn and taking hers in his.  
Baelish seemed upset about that exchange, but he didn't give it much to see. “Have a nice evening, then. I'll ask my maître to get you the best champagne. Take it as a gift; I’m so glad you chose my restaurant for discussing your business.” He uttered his velvety words in a hiss that made Sansa shiver. Then he gave a nod to Jorah, and left.  


 

“I didn't know you knew him.”  
“Who?"  
“Baelish"  
“Everyone knows Littlefinger" listlessly replied Sansa, biting a piece of salmon.  
“He's one of the most dangerous men in the country, San.” Said Jorah with anxious air.  
She smiled at him sweetly and gave him a gentle caress on his hand.  
“I know, Jo, but he doesn't scare me.”  
“That's exactly what I'm worried about. Baelish likes you, it’s obvious.”  
“Yeah? It's too bad I like you, then.”  
Jorah shook his head, as he often did when she acted as the little girl that she was and he had to be the adult. Sansa had always been fearless, and that put him in extreme difficulty.  
“San, he understood what we are.”  
“This is exactly what I wanted, Jorah. You're Dany's lawyer and a very respectable man. Littlefinger has business with Daenerys. I hope he's not so stupid to become the enemy of such an important company as the Targaryen’s”  
Jorah seemed to be thinking about it while he gently sipped his champagne.  
“You wouldn’t imagine what a man could do to get what he wants, especially if what he wants is a woman like you.”  
Sansa just laughed, while her cheeks acquired a slight redness. “Shut up Mormont, you sound like my father.”  
“Being compared to Eddard Stark is not bad at all. He's a great man. Littlefinger is just a vulture.”  
Sansa sighed, “Let’s not think about him, we're together. And our night out will not be ruined by Petyr Baelish.”  
Jorah nodded and held her gaze for a while, “Are we together?";  
“What do you mean?";  
“Today you told me that we've been fucking for a while. Is that what we do for you, we fuck?"  
“Well, we do that most of the time," said Sansa, laughing.  
“And I'm not complaining, San. But I care about you.”  
“And I care about you, Jo. But you know that these things are not simple in King's Landing.”  
“Things could be simple if we tried; you're the one who's all complicated.”  
Sansa stopped with the fork halfway between the plate and her mouth, looked up at the man in front of her and frowned. “You know my story.”  
“I know you've met two lousy men, Sansa, but you don't have to shut yourself because of that.”  
“I'm not doing that, Jo, you know everything about me.”  
“Yet I don't have you," he sighed, letting himself fall back of his chair.  
Sansa was amazed by those words, and blamed herself for letting alcohol make them so transparent and vulnerable.  
“No one has me, nor will anyone ever do.” She said.  
“You know I didn't mean that. I just want this evening, this dinner, this situation, to be normal things. I wish we could go out all the time, I wish to do a lot of things with you. But you always escape from my hands. . .”  
Sansa looked at Jorah, and for the first time since she knew him she wondered what she was doing to him.  
Jorah had told her about her love for Daenerys, about how his heart broke when she refused him and then met Jon. She knew how good the man in front of her was, she knew that he deserved the world, and her love, and everything he could wish for. And in that moment the girl felt terribly selfish for never having thought about what he wanted from her.  
“I thought we were both okay with this, Jo. You're the person I trust, I tell you my secrets. What we have is so perfect, I wouldn't want to ruin it.”  
Jorah nodded seriously.  
“I tried so hard not to bind myself to you as I bind myself to her.”  
Sansa was breathless for a moment.  
“Jo. . .”  
“No, Sansa, forget about it, I don't want to create a bad atmosphere, let's talk about something else.”  
“I really care about you, I'm honest.”  
Jorah smiled and took her hand in his; yet his gaze, Sansa thought, was extremely sad.  
“Yes, I know.” He said, “God…” he whispered “I’m sorry. Champagne did this to me.”  
“Baelish's fault once again.” she commented.  
Jorah just laughed, and was about to reply when a waiter approached them.  
“Excusme me for the interruption, gentleman, lady. You have been invited by Mr. Baelish to attend the show that will take place in the underground lounge after dinner. Obviously, the whole thing is on the house.”  
Jorah and Sansa looked at each other.  
“Obviously. . .” said the girl, before taking the chalice in front of her and drinking what was left of the very expensive champagne that Baelish had given them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did my worst with the english language in this chapter. Please correct me! All the love x


	3. Baelish's offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa thinks she can talk to Baelish without getting angry. She's wrong

“Non avremmo dovuto accettare.”  
“Non ho intenzione di mostrarmi debole davanti a Baelish.”  
“Ma che te ne importa, San?” fece Jorah, prendendole il braccio per farla girare verso di lui.  
Sansa lo guardò e corrucciò le sopracciglia “E’ uno degli uomini più potenti di Westeros.”  
“E quindi?”  
“Non la avrà vinta, ci è troppo abituato”  
“Cos’è Sansa? Orgoglio?” Jorah continuò a camminare dietro di lei “O la cosa ti stuzzica?”  
Sansa si fermò e gli lanciò un’occhiata “Non provarci”  
Jorah scrollò le spalle “Ti conosco meglio di quanto pensi”  
Mentre parlavano avevano già raggiunto il lounge. Sansa prese la mano di Jorah, e lui le sorrise. Lo spettacolo era già iniziato: delle ballerine si muovevano sensualmente sul palco mentre un piccolo complesso jazz dava loro il tempo. Le luci erano soffuse, i tavoli bassi attorniati da divanetti e comode poltrone in pelle. Una parete intera era formata da specchi di ogni tipo, bellissimi. Il locale era ancora più affascinante di quanto Sansa e Jorah potessero immaginare.  
Un cameriere che sembrava li stesse aspettando li accompagnò al tavolo dove Petyr Baelish sedeva. Stava parlottando con un ragazzo e una ragazza dell’età di Sansa, circa, e aveva un’aria seria e interessata mentre ascoltava quello che i due gli sussurravano nelle orecchie.  
Quando li vide, Ditocorto smise di parlare e sorrise. “Ros, Olyvar, vi prego di lasciarmi per il momento. Continueremo la nostra discussione più tardi. Avvocato Mormont, signorina Stark. Prego.”  
Jorah fu il primo a sedersi, probabilmente per creare una distanza tra Baelish e Sansa. Così facendo, però, la ragazza si trovò esattamente di fronte all’uomo, che la guardò compiaciuto.  
Lo stesso cameriere che li aveva scortati prese il loro ordine, e poi se ne andò, non prima di aver fatto un piccolo cenno con la testa a Baelish, come a voler dimostrare la sua fedeltà all’uomo.  
“Spero che abbiate apprezzato la cena.” Disse l’uomo.  
“Certamente” fece Sansa “Ricordami una cosa, Signor Baelish, oltre a ristoranti e bordelli cosa possiedi?”  
Jorah quasi si strozzò con il gin tonic che stava sorseggiando mentre Ditocorto non sembrò minimamente turbato dal suo attacco. Tutti sapevano della sua attività illegale, i più grandi businessmen del paese facevano affidamento sulla sua professionalità e segretezza. Eppure nessuno ne parlava. Baelish la guardò per un attimo, colpito; poi, semplicemente, rise.  
“Sei interessata ai miei affari?”  
“Terribilmente” rispose lei, senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Sapeva che la cosa lo eccitava.  
“San…” Jorah la rimproverò, e lei posò una mano sulla sua gamba per tranquillizzarlo.  
Baelish seguì quello scambio, contrariato dal fatto che Mormont avesse interrotto qualsiasi cosa stessa accadendo tra lui e la ragazza.  
“So che sei a capo del progetto di ristrutturazione di Villa Targaryen” disse Baelish distrattamente.  
Sansa chinò leggermente la testa “Lo sono, sì”  
Non era sorpresa del fatto che Baelish fosse a conoscenza del suo impegno nei confronti di Daenerys.  
“Le cose procedono bene?”  
“Più che bene”  
“Ne ero certo. Sai, signorina Stark, avrei intenzione di aprire una nuova attività, sulla costa. E stavo pensando a un edificio un po’ diverso, a qualcosa di nuovo…”  
Sansa bevve un goccio del Martini che il cameriere aveva posato di fronte a lei qualche istante prima. “Mi stai offrendo un lavoro?”  
“Se ne vuoi uno”  
“Sono molto occupata con la Villa, in realtà…”  
“Oh, ma non preoccuparti. Non ho nessuna fretta. Dopotutto, le mie numerose attività mi fruttano ben più di quanto necessiti. I nuovi investimenti sono un divertimento… Solo il tempo deciderà se valgono veramente il mio interesse.”  
Sansa ci pensò su, e contemporaneamente iniziò a disegnare cerchi immagini sulla gamba di Jorah, che ascoltava il discorso senza sapere cosa dire o fare per fermare quella strana interazione.  
“Mandami il contratto, e ti farò sapere.”  
“Mandartelo? Signorina Stark… Saprai meglio di che Approdo del Re è una città di spie e bugiardi. Non è sicuro mandare contratti di tale lavoro. Soprattutto se si tratta di me” Sansa alzò un sopracciglio che le fece guadagnare un sorriso affettato “Piuttosto, se volessi concedermi la cena che da tanto ti propongo…”  
“Non ti sei mai chiesto perché rifiuto ogni volta?”  
Ditocorto sorrise, ma i suoi occhi non lo fecero.  
“So che non ti fidi di me. Per questo ti ammiro. Ma mi sembri intelligente, per essere una Stark.” Ghignò davanti alla faccia offesa della ragazza, come se quello che aveva detto fosse semplicemente un dato di fatto.  
“Non osare parlare della mia famiglia.”  
“Non scaldarti. Il passato è passato, Eddard ha fatto bene a tornare al Nord. La capitale può essere crudele. C’è un gioco, che tutti fingono di non vedere, ma esiste. E una volta che ci si è dentro bisogna giocare.”  
“Forse dovremmo andare, Sansa.”  
La ragazza posò gli occhi azzurri su Jorah, e sorrise “Hai ragione”  
Era stanca di quella situazione, e incredibilmente arrabbiata con quella serpe. Non avrebbe dovuto permettergli di rovinare quella serata con Jorah.  
Baelish li guardo alzarsi, senza togliere gli occhi di dosso a Sansa.  
“Mandami il contratto o non se ne fa nulla. Non mi interessa dei tuoi giochetti, Ditocorto. Se vuoi assumermi come Architetto, fa' una buona offerta. Non vengo a buon prezzo.”  
“Oh, tesoro, non ne avevo alcun dubbio”  
Sansa gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo. Jorah le posò una mano sulla vita, sentendola tesa e nervosa sotto le sue dita.  
“Buona serata signor Baelish.”  
“A lei Avvocato Mormont. Sicuramente lo sarà, vista la compagnia.”  
Jorah alzò un sopracciglio ma non ribattè, la sua indole pacata e saggia prese il sopravvento sulla grandissima voglia che aveva di prendere quel piccolo uomo a pugni.  
Poi iniziò a camminare, portando Sansa con sé, sperando di allontanare il suo corpo, e la sua mente, da quel bastardo di Petyr Baelish.

 

“We shouldn't have accepted.”  
“I'm not going to show Baelish that I’m somehow too weak to confront him.”  
“Why do you care, San?"; Jorah said, taking her arm and turning her towards him.  
Sansa looked at him and frowned. “He is one of the most powerful men in Westeros. “  
“So what?"  
“He won't win this time, he's too used to it.”  
“Why are you acting like this, Sansa? Pride?" Jorah kept walking behind her. “Or does it tease you?"  
Sansa stopped in her tracks and threw a “be careful” look at him.  
Jorah shrugged his shoulders, “Say what you want. I know you better than you think. “  
As they spoke, they had already reached the lounge. Sansa took Jorah's hand, and he smiled at her. The show had already begun: dancers were moving sensually on stage while a small jazz band gave them time. The lights were dimmed, the low tables surrounded by sofas and comfortable leather armchairs. A whole wall was made up of all kinds of beautiful mirrors. The place was even more fascinating than Sansa and Jorah could have imagined.  
A waiter who looked like he was waiting for them accompanied them to the table where Petyr Baelish sat. He was talking to a boy and a girl of the age of Sansa, and he looked serious and interested while listening to what the two whispered in his ears.  
When he saw them, Littlefinger stopped talking and smiled. “Ros, Olyvar, please leave me for now. We will continue our discussion later. Attorney Mormont, Miss Stark. You're welcome.”  
Jorah was the first to sit down, probably to create a distance between Baelish and Sansa. In doing so, however, the girl found herself right in front of the man, who looked at her smugly.  
The same waiter who had escorted them took their order, and then left, not before he had made a small nod to Baelish, as if to show his loyalty to the man.  
“I hope you enjoyed your dinner. “ Said the man.  
“Of course we did” said Sansa. “Remind me of something, Mr. Baelish, what do you own besides restaurants and brothels?"  
Jorah almost choked on the gin and tonic he was sipping while Littlefinger didn't seem at all disturbed by her attack. Everyone knew about his illegal activity; after all, the largest businessmen in the country relied on his professionalism and secrecy. And yet no one talked about it. Baelish looked at her for a moment, then he just laughed.  
“Are you interested in my business?";  
“Terribly" she replied, without taking her eyes off him. She knew it would turn him on.  
“San. . . “ Jorah reprimanded her, and she laid a hand on his leg to reassure him.  
Baelish followed that exchange, disappointed that Mormont had interrupted what was happening between him and the girl.  
“I know you're in charge of the Villa Targaryen renovation project" Baelish said, distractedly.  
Sansa bowed her head slightly, “I am, yes.”  
She was not surprised that Baelish was aware of her commitment to Daenerys.  
“Are things going well?"  
“More than well"  
“I was sure of it. You know, Miss Stark, I'd like to open a new business on the seaside. And I was thinking of a slightly different building, something new. . . “  
Sansa drank a drop of the Martini that the waiter had posed in front of her a few moments earlier. “Are you offering me a job?"  
“If you want one"  
“I'm very busy with the Villa, actually. . . “  
“Oh, but don't worry. I'm in no hurry. After all, my many activities are more profitable than I need them to be. New investments are fun. . . Only time will decide whether my interest really counts.“  
Sansa thought about it, and at the same time began to draw imaginary circles on Jorah's leg, who listened to the dialogue without knowing what to say or do to stop that strange interaction.  
“Send me the contract, I'll let you know. “  
“Send it? Miss Stark. . . You'll know better than me that King's Landing is a city of spies and liars. It's not safe to send contracts. Especially when it comes to me" Sansa raised an eyebrow that earned her a smirk “Rather, if you would grant me the dinner that I have been proposing for so long . . . “  
“Have you ever wondered why I refuse every time?"  
Littlefinger smiled, but his eyes didn't.  
“I know you don't trust me. That's why I admire you. But you seem smart, for a Stark. “ He stated in front of the offended face of the girl, as if what he had said was simply a matter of fact.  
“Don't you dare talk about my family. “  
“Don't get mad. The past is gone for good, Eddard did the right thing when he returned to the North. The capital can be cruel. There's a game, you know, that everybody pretends not to see, but it exists. And once you're in it, you have to play. “  
“Maybe we should go, Sansa.“  
The girl laid her blue eyes on Jorah, and smiled, “You're right. “  
She was tired of that situation, and incredibly angry at that snake. She shouldn't have let him ruin that night with Jorah.  
Baelish watched them stand up, without taking his eyes off Sansa.  
“Send me the contract, or leave me be. I don't care about your games, Littlefinger. If you want to hire me as an architect, make a good offer. I don’t come at a good price. “  
“Oh, darling, I had no doubt about that. “  
Sansa gave him one last look. Jorah laid a hand on her waist, feeling her tense and nervous under his fingers.  
“Good evening, Mr. Baelish. “  
“To you, Attorney Mormont. I'm sure it will be, given the company. “  
Jorah raised an eyebrow but didn't reply, his calm and wise nature took over the great desire he had to punch that little man in the face.  
Then he began to walk, taking Sansa with him, hoping to remove her body, and her mind, from the bastard who was Petyr Baelish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I'm having a difficult period and I think I've lost mi inspiration :(  
> Idk whether to continue this story or not.  
> Anyway, GoT is finished (thanks God, couldnt bear anymore the way they fucked up every single character's storyline).  
> All the love xx


	4. sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love teasing.

Era una domenica mattina come le altre. Settembre era ormai alle porte, l’estate stava per finire e i lavori alla Villa erano al punto giusto. Sansa era soddisfatta di come stava venendo, e ciò la metteva di buon umore.  
Quella mattina si svegliò con un messaggio di “Buongiorno” da parte di Jorah che la fece sorridere da una parte e roteare gli occhi dall’altra. Il suo bell’avvocato stava diventando incredibilmente romantico, e Sansa non sapeva come reagire.  
Un tempo tra lei e Jorah era stato veramente solo del gran bel sesso. Probabilmente lui doveva ancora dire addio a Daenerys, e lei voleva dimenticare ciò che Joffrey e Ramsay le avevano fatto pensare sugli uomini e sull’amore.  
Le cose stavano cambiando, lo sentiva. Jorah la voleva vedere anche solo per un caffè, per chiederle come stava, per raccontarle dei suoi casi. E Sansa adorava tutto ciò. Adorava lui.  
Eppure si sentiva ancora così non pronta. Era giovane, dopotutto. O era solo egoista?  
Cercò di non pensarci. Il getto della doccia lavò via quei pensieri che ormai la tormentavano.  
Si vestì da casa, intenzionata a lavorare per qualche ora, e fece una leggera colazione, durante la quale fu interrotta da una richiesta di videochiamata da parte di sua madre. Sorpresa, accettò, per ritrovarsi davanti agli occhi la testa boccolosa del piccolo Rickon che urlò “Sansaaaaaaaaa” e si mise a ridere.  
Rick era il piccolo selvaggio della famiglia, e Sansa aveva sempre avuto un rapporto speciale con lui. Aveva solo 10 anni eppure era la persona che più la rendeva felice al mondo.  
Dio, le mancava la sua famiglia… Le mancava Winterfell.  
Approdo del Re era un posto spietato, pieno di gente falsa ed egoista. Ma era anche il luogo dove si doveva andare per diventare qualcuno. Sansa aveva studiato a lungo, e nella capitale stava avendo tutte le soddisfazioni che aveva sognato nella sua adolescenza.  
Quando pose fine alla videochiamata, sospirò.  
Stava per chiamare Jorah e chiedergli di passare la giornata insieme, quando il campanello squillò.  
Stranita, appoggiò il telefono al piano della cucina e andò ad aprire.  
Se solo avesse guardato attraverso lo spioncino della porta, pensò Sansa, avrebbe potuto fare finta di non essere in casa. Ma non aveva guardato, e ora si trovava davanti Petyr Baelish, vestito molto casualmente, con un paio di jeans, una camicia nera e degli occhiali da sole calati sugli occhi. Aveva un ghigno di scherno appicciato al volto e teneva in mano un plico di fogli.  
“Buongiorno Signorina Stark” disse, prima di squadrarla da capo a piedi, lanciano un’occhiata compiaciuta ai suoi pantaloncini corti e alla sua canotta attillata.  
Sansa non sapeva cosa dire.  
Una cosa era fronteggiarlo a qualche evento, o nel suo locale. Un’altra era averlo in casa sua, di domenica mattina, con quel portamento così strafottente e terribilmente sexy.  
“Sembri sorpresa, sweetling.” Disse ridacchiando davanti alla sua espressione assente. Era la prima volta che le si rivolgeva così, come se la conoscesse bene. “Non mi inviti ad entrare?”  
“No” fu la prima cosa che le venne in mente di dire.  
“No?” disse lui “Mi avevi chiesto di vedere il contratto. Eccolo qua.” Disse, sventolando i fogli che teneva in mano davanti a lei.  
Sansa fece per prenderli ma Baelish ritirò la mano “Non giocare sporco, Sansa.”  
“Senti chi parla, Petyr.”  
“Touché.” Rispose lui, e si tolse i Ray-Ban “Per quanto mi diverta immensamente fare questi giochetti con te, ho altri appuntamenti sweetling”  
“Non chiamarmi così”  
Petyr rise “Ti dà così tanto fastidio?”  
Sansa chiuse la bocca per non dirgli che no, la cosa non le dava fastidio, anzi, la eccitava.  
Decisa a mettere fine il prima possibile a quella situazione, e sapendo che Baelish non si sarebbe arreso, si mise da parte per farlo entrare.  
Lui sorrise e la superò, andando ad accomodarsi su una delle sedie alte del bancone della cucina dove lei era stata seduta qualche minuto prima. Appoggiò il contratto sul bancone e pose gli occhiali da sole al suo fianco.  
“Pranzi con me oggi?” disse.  
“Non hai altri mille impegni?”  
“Sì, ma sono il capo, posso fare un’eccezione.”  
“Comunque no”  
“Ti piace far la difficile, è? Da quanto ne so, il caro avvocato Mormont non ha dovuto aspettare a lungo prima di…”  
“Taci, Ditocorto.”  
“Non chiamarmi così”  
“Ti dà così tanto fastidio?”  
Petyr si leccò le labbra, poi fece un sorriso affettato “Non vuoi leggere il tuo contratto?”  
Sansa annuì, mettendosi dalla parte opposta del bancone e iniziando a sfogliare le pagine. Avrebbe voluto leggere ogni singola frase con attenzione, ma sentire lo sguardo penetrante di Baelish su di lei non le permetteva di concentrarsi.  
“Ti dispiace?”  
“Cosa?” chiese, falsamente ingenuo.  
“Non fissarmi.”  
“Impossibile” disse lui “Sai, da ragazzina assomigliavi tantissimo a tua madre. Ora sei ancora più bella.”  
Sansa non riuscì ad evitare di arrossire e si odiò per quello.  
“Ti farò sapere, Baelish.” Sansa indicò il contratto “Devo prendermi del tempo per pensare.”  
Petyr annuì e tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni un biglietto da visita nero, con scritte dorate e la piccola sagoma di un Mockingbird disegnate al centro. “Chiamami quando hai deciso; ho fatto un’offerta più che buona, proprio come avevi richiesto. Per i miei progetti voglio solo i migliori professionisti.”  
Sansa prese il biglietto tra le dita velocemente, evitando di sentirsi toccata dal suo complimento e da qualsiasi tipo di contatto con l’uomo.  
In quel momento lo schermo del suo cellulare, abbandonato sul bancone tra di loro, si illuminò. Jorah la stava chiamando.  
Passò qualche istante, poi Petyr rise. “Che fai, non rispondi al tuo fidanzato?”  
“Non è il mio fidanzato”  
“No?” disse allora, lo stesso sguardo derisorio di sempre ad osservarla.  
Sansa provò l’irrefrenabile voglia di togliergli quell’espressione dalla faccia.  
“No, però con lui ho voglia di scopare.” Rispose allora, velenosa.  
Negli occhi di Baelish Sansa riconobbe una scintilla di sorpresa. Poi, le pupille grigio-verdi si oscurarono. “Credi che non lo senta, Sansa?” Disse a bassa voce “Ti piace pensare che io sia un mostro, uno spietato uomo d’affari. Sono solo difese che ti crei per non cedere a quella parte di te che vuole terribilmente venire a cena con me. E non solo.” Rise “Mi diverte che tu mi resista ancora. Comunque ti prometto una cosa: se lavorerai per me, io non ti farò più alcun invito. Se è questo che vuoi, ovviamente. Anche se penso che alla fine sarai tu a venire da me.”  
Petyr Baelish si rimise i Ray Ban sugli occhi e si alzò, continuando a guardare la ragazza che era rimasta zitta ad ascoltarlo.  
Sansa non sapeva cosa dire, come molte volte quando si trovava con lui, quindi lentamente lo scortò alla porta.  
“Buona giornata, sweetling, non pensarmi troppo quando scopi con…”  
Questo non te lo permetto, pensò Sansa. La rabbia montò irrefrenabile dentro di lei. Non gli avrebbe permesso di umiliarla ulteriormente, non in casa sua, non parlando di Jorah.  
Per questo fece una cosa che a mente lucida non avrebbe mai rischiato di fare.  
Prese Baelish per il polso e lo tirò a sé. Lui era leggermente più alto di lei, aveva un fisico asciutto ma tonico ed atletico; eppure si trovò impreparato, perchè non si era aspettato quel movimento. Sansa non gli diede il tempo di processare quello che stava accadendo perché lo baciò. Le labbra di lui, inizialmente chiuse, si aprirono velocemente sotto richiesta della ragazza, e le loro lingue si toccarono per la prima volta. Una scarica di adrenalina e passione pervase Sansa, che portò una mano tra i capelli dell’uomo per avvicinarlo di più a sè. Baelish le circondò la vita con le braccia e si lasciò baciare senza opporre resistenza. I suoi baffi le solleticarono le labbra quando la lingua di Sansa gli leccò le labbra lentamente, prima di riprendere il bacio. La mano che la ragazza teneva tra i suoi capelli, e che tirava le piccole ciocche brizzolate, scese lentamente fino al cavallo dei pantaloni. Sansa lo sentì gemere appena mentre lei sfiorava la sua crescente erezione. Vittoriosa, si staccò di colpo da lui, e sussurrò nel suo orecchio “Adesso hai avuto un assaggio, Ditocorto, di quello che non avrai mai” gli disse sensualmente. Poi gli diede una piccola spinta sul petto, costringendolo a indietreggiare, e chiuse la porta davanti ai suoi occhi increduli.

 

It was a Sunday morning like any other. September was just around the corner, summer was about to end and the work on the Villa was going on perfectly. Sansa was happy with her work, and that put her in a good mood.  
That morning she woke up with a “Good morning" message from Jorah who made her smile on one side and twirl her eyes on the other. Her handsome lawyer was getting incredibly romantic, and Sansa didn't know how to react.  
Once upon a time, there was just great sex between them. He probably still had to say goodbye to Daenerys, and she wanted to forget what Joffrey and Ramsay had made her think about men and love.  
Things were changing, she felt it. Now Jorah wanted to see her just for a coffee, or to ask her how she felt, or to tell her about his new cases. And Sansa adored it all. She adored him.  
Yet she still felt so unprepared. She was young after all. Or was she just selfish?  
She tried not to think about it. The shower jet washed away those thoughts that were now haunting her.  
She dressed comfortably, willing to work at home for a few hours, and had a light breakfast, during which she was interrupted by a request for a video call from her mother. Surprised, she accepted, only to find herself in front of the bushy head of little Rickon who screamed “Sansaaaaaaaaa" and laughed.  
Rick was the family's little wild one, and Sansa had always had a special relationship with him. He was only 10 years old and yet he was the person who made her happiest in the world.  
God, she missed her family. . . she missed Winterfell.  
King's Landing was a ruthless place, full of false and selfish people. But it was also the place where you had to go to become someone. Sansa had studied for a long time, and in the capital she was having all the satisfactions she had dreamed of in her adolescence.  
When she ended the video call, she sighed.  
She was about to call Jorah and ask him to spend the day together when the bell rang.  
Surpised, she placed her phone on the kitchen counter and went to open the door.  
If only she had looked through the door peephole, Sansa thought, she could have pretended not to be at home. But she hadn't looked, and there, in front of her, stood Petyr Baelish. He was dressed very casually, with a pair of jeans, a black shirt and sunglasses on his eyes. He had a grin of mockery stuck on his face and he was holding a packet of sheets in his hand.  
“Good morning, Miss Stark," he said, before he looked at her from head to toe and took a smug look at her short shorts and tight-fitting tank top.  
Sansa didn't know what to say.  
It was one thing to face him at some event, or in his club. Another thing was to have him in his house on a Sunday morning, with that arrogant and terribly sexy attitude.  
“You seem surprised, sweetling.” He said, giggling in front of her blank expression. It was the first time she'd been addressed like this, as if he knew her well. “Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
“No" she replied, without thinking about it.  
“No?" he repeted, “You asked me to see the contract. Here it is.” He said, waving the papers he was holding in front of her.  
Sansa tried to take them, but Baelish withdrew his hand. “Don't play dirty, Sansa.”  
“Listen who's talking, Petyr. “  
“Touché.“ He said, and took off his Ray-Ban “As much as I enjoy playing these games with you, I have other appointments, sweetling.“  
“Don't call me that. “  
Petyr laughed, “Does it bother you so much?";  
Sansa closed her mouth to not say that no, it didn't bother her, on the contrary, it excited her.  
She decided to put an end to that situation as soon as possible, and knowing that Baelish would not give up, she set aside to let him in.  
He smiled and walked past her, going to sit on one of the high chairs of the kitchen counter where she had been sitting a few minutes before. He placed the contract on the counter and put sunglasses by its side.  
“Have dinner with me today?" he asked.  
“Don't you have a thousand other plans?"  
“Yes, but I'm the boss. I can make an exception. “  
“Thanks but no. “  
“You like being difficult, don't you? As far as I know, dear lawyer Mormont didn't have to wait that long before. . . “  
“Shut up, Littlefinger. “  
“Don't call me that.”  
“Does it bother you so much?"  
Petyr licked his lips, then smiled, “Don't you want to read your contract?"  
Sansa nodded, standing on the opposite side of the counter and starting to flip through the pages. She would have liked to read every single sentence carefully, but feeling Baelish's penetrating gaze on her did not allow her to concentrate.  
“Do you mind?"  
“What?" he asked, falsely naive.  
“Don't stare at me.“  
“Not possible" he said. “You know, when you were a kid, you looked just like your mom. Now you're even beautiful. “  
Sansa couldn't help but blush and hated herself for it.  
“I'll let you know, Baelish.“ Sansa pointed at the contract “I need to take some time to think.“  
Petyr nodded and pulled out of his trouser pocket a black business card with golden lettering and the small outline of a Mockingbird drawn in the middle. “Call me when you've decided; I made a more than good offer, just like you requested. For my projects, I only want the best professionals. “  
Sansa took the card between her fingers quickly, avoiding both his compliment and any kind of contact with the man.  
In that moment the screen of her mobile phone, abandoned on the counter between them, lit up. Jorah was calling her.  
A few moments passed, then Petyr laughed. “What are you doing, not answering your boyfriend?"  
“He's not my boyfriend.”  
“Isn’t he?" he said then, an insufferable smirk plastered on his lips.  
Sansa felt an overwhelming desire to take that expression off his face.  
“No, but I do want to fuck him. “ she answered then, venoumous.  
In Baelish's eyes, Sansa recognized a spark of surprise. Then, the grey-green pupils darkened. “Do you believe that I don't see it, Sansa?" he laughed “You like to think I'm a monster, a ruthless businessman. It's just defenses you create so you don't give in to that part of yourself that's desperate to have dinner with me. And not only dinner.” He said. “It's funny that you're still resisting me. Anyway, I promise you one thing: if you’ll work for me, I won't make any more invitations to you. If that's what you want, of course. Even though I think that eventually you'll be the one to come to me. “  
Petyr Baelish put his Ray Ban back on and stood up, continuing to look at the girl who had remained silent and listened to him.  
Sansa didn't know what to say, like many other times when he was with him, so she slowly escorted him to the door.  
“Have a good day, sweetling. Don't think of me when you fuck with. . . “  
I won't let you say that, Sansa thought. The anger mounted unstoppable within her. She wouldn't let him humiliate her further, not in her house, not talking about Jorah.  
That's why she did something she would had never risked doing if she was clear-headed.  
She took Baelish by the wrist and pulled him to herself. He was slightly taller than her, he had a toned and athletic body; yet he found himself unprepared ‘cause he had not expected that movement.  
Sansa didn't give him time to process what was happening because she kissed him. His lips, initially closed, quickly opened at the girl's request, and their tongues touched for the first time. A rush of adrenaline and passion pervaded Sansa, who brought a hand to the man's hair in order to bring him closer to her. Baelish surrounded her waist with his arms and allowed himself to be kissed without resistance. His moustache tickled her upper lip when Sansa's tongue slowly licked his mouth before kissing him again. The hand that the girl held in his hair, and that softly pulled the little gray locks, slowly descended to the horse of his pants. Sansa heard him moan just as she touched his growing erection. Victorious, she suddenly detached herself from him, and whispered in his ear, “Now you’ve had a taste, Littlefinger, of what you will never have" she sensually said. Then she gave him a small push on the chest, forcing him to retreat, and closed the door in front of his incredulous eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me yesterday: guys I have 0 inspiration I don't know if I'll continue writing this  
> Me today: hey you what's up, the moody bitch is back in town
> 
> (don't get too used to it)  
> Please feel free to correct my english! Please do it! You'll help me to improve.  
> All the love.


	5. an eloquent answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughts and phone calls

“Cosa ti distrae, piccola?”  
“Non sono distratta, Oberyn”  
L’uomo alzò un sopracciglio e rise “Di solito quando lavoriamo sei molto concentrata; oggi mi sembri persa”  
Sansa sospirò e incontrò il suo sguardo “Si nota tanto, è?”  
“No, ma ti conosco bene”  
La ragazza sorrise.  
“Quindi, che succede? Problemi con l’avvocato?”  
Oberyn Martell era il capo designer della villa, un uomo terribilmente intelligente e un carissimo amico. In quel momento, però, Sansa non si sentì di rivelargli cosa era successo con Petyr Baelish.  
“Più o meno… Sto pensando molto a cosa voglio veramente.”  
Oberyn fece un’espressione grave, poi rise ancora “Oh oh, pensare molto non porta mai a nulla di buono.”  
“Disse l’uomo che per non far naufragare il proprio matrimonio ha accettato di avere una relazione aperta”  
“Ei piccola non prendertela con me! Io e Ellaria siamo più felici che mai.”  
Sansa annuì “Lo so” disse “Infatti vi invidio”  
“Se vuoi un incontro ravvicinato con me e mia moglie non devi far altro che chiedere…”  
Se Sansa fosse stata più giovane, avrebbe pensato che Oberyn scherzasse e sarebbe comunque arrossita pesantemente. Ma Sansa conosceva bene quell’uomo e sapeva che non mentiva mai, per questo mantenne il suo sguardo e disse “Non sono interessata, Martell, ma apprezzo l’offerta” con tono divertito.  
Oberyn scrollò le spalle “Sei sempre stata una difficile”  
A Sansa tornarono in mente le parole di Baelish.  
“Non con Jorah” sussurrò allora.  
Oberyn sembrò sorpreso “No, è vero. Infatti ho sempre pensato…” si interruppe improvvisamente e scosse la testa, tornando a guardare i disegni sparsi sul tavolo davanti a lui.  
“Cosa hai sempre pensato?”  
Lui la guardò “Che Mormont sarebbe stato l’uomo della tua vita. Non ti ho mai vista così dolce nei confronti di un uomo, così disponibile… So che dopo Joffrey e Ramsay non ti sei più fidata di nessuno ma con lui… Non so San, ti ho vista diversa. Felice. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.”  
Sansa sospirò “Tra di noi fin dall’inizio era solo sesso”  
“Sansa… Forse lo era, ma tu non sei il tipo di ragazza che riesce a tenere separati a lungo desiderio e sentimento. Non sei come me. Dopo che ho scopato con altre donne, non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa e dormire al fianco di Ellaria. Questo è amare. Ogni cosa che dico, faccio, o vedo, io penso a lei.”  
Sansa annuì “Io non… Non so cosa significhi amare. Però penso…” era difficile dirlo ad alta voce, perché dirlo avrebbe concretizzato la cosa e ciò la spaventava tantissimo “Penso che Jorah si sia innamorato di me.”  
“La cosa non mi sorprende” disse Oberyn “E tu?”  
“Io?”  
“Sei innamorata di lui?”  
Sansa stette zitta mentre Oberyn la guardava con i suoi profondi occhi neri.  
“Non lo so”  
Lui annuì “Penso che sia una risposta molto eloquente” disse, poi indicò uno dei fogli davanti a lei.  
“Penso che il prototipo migliore sia quello. Per la sala da pranzo ho pensato a qualcosa di maestoso e orientaleggiante, sai, per unire…”  
Il loro incontro di lavoro continuò senza più interruzioni.

***

“Penso di accettare”  
“Vuoi veramente lavorare per quell’uomo?”  
Sansa carezzò i capelli biondi di Jorah, che aveva la testa appoggiata sulla sua pancia.  
“Mi ha fatto un’offerta più che dignitosa, Jo. E poi è solo lavoro.”  
“Per te sì, per lui invece…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ti ha portato il contratto a casa, San, di domenica mattina. Non mi sembra molto professionale come cosa.”  
Se solo sapessi cos’ho fatto io… pensò Sansa. Mi perdoneresti?, si chiese.  
“Gli piace provocarmi”  
Jorah si alzò, appoggiandosi sui suoi gomiti e guardando Sansa dall’alto in basso.  
“Daenerys mi ha chiamato ieri; ha detto che lei e Jon si fermeranno a Dorne per qualche settimana in più. A quanto pare non hanno alcuna fretta di tornare nella Capitale.”  
“Li capisco benissimo” commentò la ragazza, sorridendo, e si alzò appena per intrecciare le braccia intorno al collo di Jorah e baciarlo.  
La barba dell’uomo le solleticava appena il viso, ma a Sansa non importava. I suoi baci caldi e dolci le svuotavano la mente da ogni pensiero, e il contatto dei loro corpi la faceva impazzire. Nessun’uomo l’aveva mai stretta e protetta come Jorah. Sicuramente non Joffrey o Ramsay. Accarezzò lentamente il suo fianco, facendolo rabbrividire a causa della freddezza della sua mano. Nonostante l’età, Jorah aveva un fisico invidiabile, asciutto e definito, con spalle larghe e forti e la pelle morbida e tesa.  
“Se non vuoi che io lavori per lui, dimmelo” sussurrò Sansa.  
“Non voglio” disse allora Jo “Ma non sarò io a impedirtelo. Sei libera, San, lo sai. Non ti costringerò mai a fare niente. Non ti chiederò mai di rinunciare a quello che vuoi per me.”  
Gli occhi chiari e amorevoli di Jorah la lasciarono senza parole, e Sansa si sentì in colpa come non mai per tutto quello che aveva fatto e pensato. Se solo fossi sicura di questo amore. Il pensiero che le attraversò la mente si lasciò dietro una scia di tristezza e vuoto che la spaventò.  
“Baciami” disse solamente, sperando che Jorah riuscisse a darle, ancora una volta, la forza per non pensare ad altro che a quel momento, ai loro corpi uniti, a come riuscissero a completarsi a vicenda.  
Sapeva benissimo, purtroppo, che al di fuori di quella stanza il mondo era più crudele di quanto due amanti potessero sperare.

***

Quando Jorah se ne andò da casa sua, Sansa iniziò a cercare il biglietto da visita che Baelish le aveva lasciato. Ci mise qualche momento a trovarlo. Se lo rigirò tra le dita, pensando a quello che stava per fare. Poi riuscì finalmente a digitare il suo numero, e avviò la chiamata.  
“Petyr Baelish” disse la sua voce, ferma, professionale.  
“Sono Sansa.”  
“Ah, signorina Stark” il tono di voce cambiò repentinamente. Ora Baelish sembrava quasi sussurrare. Sansa non riuscì a capire se suonasse più divertito o velenoso.  
“Accetto la sua offerta.”  
Una risata accompagnò le sue parole, e Ditocorto replicò “Ne ero sicuro.”  
Sansa restò zitta allora, non sapendo come continuare la loro conversazione.  
“Aspetto aggiornamenti circa il progetto.”  
“Sai Sansa, ti avevo sottovalutata. Comunque, ripropongo quanto ti ho già detto. Da ora in poi lavori per me; non ti chiederò più di uscire. Spero che non mi salterai addosso ancora.”  
Sansa strabuzzò gli occhi “Io non ti sono salt…”  
“Sweetling, stai calma. Non c’è bisogno che ti giustifichi.”  
“Credi quello che vuoi, Baeli-“  
“Signor Baelish. Sono il tuo capo, dopotutto.”  
Sansa sospirò, pentendosi di aver accettato quel lavoro ancora prima di averlo iniziato.  
“Signor Baelish, mio carissimo capo, pensi quello che vuole di me. Non mi interessa. Lei non mi interessa. Buona giornata.”  
Chiuse la telefonata, mettendosi a urlare a vuoto nel silenzio della sua stanza. Quell’uomo la faceva incazzare.  
Non fece in tempo a silenziare il cellulare, perché le arrivò una notifica di whatsapp.  
Dal numero che aveva appena chiamato le era arrivato un messaggio:  
“Buona giornata a te, signorina Stark.”  
Petyr Baelish non era il tipo di uomo che faceva decidere agli altri quando finire una conversazione, a quanto pare. Sansa sospirò e si lasciò ricadere sul letto.

 

“What's distracting you, baby?"  
“I'm not distracted, Oberyn. “  
The man raised an eyebrow and laughed, “Usually when we work you're very focused; today you look like you’re elsewhere"  
Sansa sighed and met his gaze, “Is it so obvious?"  
“No, but I know you well.”  
The girl smiled.  
“So, what's going on? Problems with that lawyer of yours?"  
Oberyn Martell was the head designer of the villa, a terribly intelligent man and one of her dearest friends. In that moment, however, Sansa did not feel like telling him what had happened with Petyr Baelish.  
“I'm thinking a lot about what I really want.”  
Oberyn made a serious expression, then laughed again “Oh oh, thinking a lot never leads to anything good.”  
“Said the man who agreed to an open relationship in order to avoid the collapse of his marriage.”  
“Don't take it out on me, baby! Ellaria and I are happier than ever. “  
Sansa nodded, “I know" she said, “And I envy you. “  
“If you want a close encounter with me and my wife, all you have to do is ask. . . “  
If Sansa had been younger, she would have thought that Oberyn was joking and would still have blushed heavily. But Sansa knew that man well and knew that he never lied, so she kept his stare and said “I'm not interested, Martell, but I appreciate the offer" in an amused tone.  
Oberyn shrugged his shoulders “You've always been a difficult one. “  
Baelish's words came to her mind.  
“Not with Jorah" she whispered then.  
Oberyn seemed surprised “No, that's true. In fact, I've always thought. . .” he suddenly stopped and shook his head, returning to look at the drawings scattered on the table in front of him.  
“What have you always thought, Ob?"  
He looked at her and said, “That Mormont would be the man of your life. I've never seen you so sweet towards a man, so helpful. . . I know that after Joffrey and Ramsay you no longer trusted anyone but with him. . . I don't know San, you’ve changed. You look happy. For the first time in a long time.”  
Sansa sighed, “It was just sex between us, right from the start. “  
“Sansa. . . Maybe it was, but you're not the kind of girl who can keep desire and feeling apart. You're not like me. Every time, after I've fucked another women, I can't wait to go home and sleep next to Ellaria. That's loving someone. Everytime I say, do, or see something, I think of her. “  
Sansa nodded, “I don't. . . I don't know what it means to love. But I think. . . “ it was difficult to say it out loud, because saying it would have made it a reality and that scared her so much “I think Jorah is in love with me.”  
“It doesn't surprise me" said Oberyn. “And you?"  
“Me?"  
“Are you in love with him?"  
Sansa shut up while Oberyn looked at her with his deep black eyes.  
“I don't know.“  
He nodded, “I think it's a very eloquent answer" he said, then pointed to one of the sheets in front of her.  
“I think that's the best prototype. For the dining room I thought of something majestic and oriental, you know, in order to unite. . . “  
Their working meeting continued without further interruptions.

*** 

“I think I'll accept.”  
“Do you really want to work for that man?"  
Sansa caressed Jorah’s blond hair, while his head rested on her belly.  
“He has made a more than great offer, Jo. Besides, it's just work. “  
“For you, yes, for him, it is something else”  
“What?"  
“The way he brought you the contract, San, in your home on a Sunday morning. It doesn't seem very professional to me. “  
If you only knew what I did, Sansa thought. Would you forgive me?, she asked herself.  
“He likes to provoke me.“  
Jorah stood up, leaning on his elbows and looking at Sansa from top to bottom.  
“Daenerys called me yesterday; she said she and Jon will be staying in Dorne for a few more weeks. Apparently, they're in no hurry to get back to the capital.“  
“I understand them very well" commented the girl, smiling, and just stood up to weave her arms around Jorah's neck and kiss him.  
The man's beard barely tickled her face, but Sansa didn't care. His warm and sweet kisses emptied her mind of all thoughts, and the contact of their bodies made her crazy. No man had ever held her and protected her like Jorah did. Definitely not Joffrey or Ramsay. She slowly stroked his side, making him shiver because of the coldness of her hand. Despite his age, Jorah had an enviable physique, dry and defined, with broad and strong shoulders and soft, tight skin.  
“If you don't want me to work for him, tell me" whispered Sansa.  
“I don't want you to" said Jo then. “But I'm not gonna stop you. You're free, San, you know. I'll never make you do anything. I will never ask you to give up something you want because of me. “  
Jorah's clear and loving eyes left her speechless, and Sansa felt more guilty than ever for everything she had done and thought. If only I were sure of this love. The thought that crossed her mind left behind a trail of sadness and emptiness that frightened her.  
“Kiss me" she just said, hoping that Jorah would be able to give her, once again, the strength to think of nothing but that moment, their linked bodies and how they could complement each other.  
She knew very well, unfortunately, that outside that room the world was far more cruel than two lovers could ever hope.

*** 

When Jorah left her home, Sansa began to look for the business card that Baelish had left her. Took her a few moments to find it. She turned it between her fingers, thinking about what she was about to do. Then she finally managed to dial his number, and started the call.  
“Petyr Baelish" said his voice, firm and professional.  
“It’s Sansa.“  
“Ah, Miss Stark" the tone of his voice changed abruptly. Now Baelish almost seemed to whisper. Sansa couldn't tell if he sounded more amused or poisonous.  
“I accept your offer. “  
A laugh accompanied her words, and Littlefinger replied “Of course you do.“  
Sansa shut up then, not knowing how to continue their conversation.  
“I’ll wait for your directives on the project. “  
“You know, Sansa, I underestimated you. Anyway, I’ll confirm again what I have already told you. You work for me now; I won't ask you out again. And of course, I hope that you, on your part, won't jump on me again.“  
Sansa blushed and raised her voice in order to say “I didn't jump on. . .“  
“Sweetling, relax. You don't have to justify yourself.“  
“Believe what you want, Baeli-";  
“Mister Baelish. I'm your boss after all. “  
Sansa sighed, repenting that she had taken the job before she even started it.  
“Mr. Baelish, my dear boss, think what you want of me. I’m not interested. I don't care about you. Have a good day.“  
She closed the phone call, yelling in the silence of her room. That man pissed her off.  
She didn't have time to silence her phone, because she got a notification from Whatsapp.  
She got a message from the number she had just called:  
“Good day to you, Miss Stark. “  
Petyr Baelish wasn't the kind of man who made others decide when to end a conversation, it seemed. Sansa sighed and let herself fall back on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an english native speaker so feel free to correct me!  
> I don't know where this will go BUT I love Aidan Gillen and Iain Glen soooo much so I had to write this.  
> Text in both english and italian.  
> I originally wrote this in italian, which is my mothertongue.  
> The original one is probably the better version but what can we do?  
> Have a nice day xx


End file.
